October
by filimeala
Summary: Amoniel, handmaiden to Lady Celebrian, has lost her brother. As her grief begins to consume her Celebrian works hard to give Amoniel something worth living for. With the guidance of Lord Elrond, the Lord and Lady of Rivendell bring together two people who never thought they would find love.


**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. **

**Author's Note: I decided to write this because I noticed that some of my favorite characters don't have very many stories, at least not ones that I really want and this is , so I figured if I can't find something I'm happy with, I might as well write it. I don't know how far this will go, it really just depends on how much time I have and how inspired I feel. At the moment it will be a shorter story, so not over thirty chapters . . . I hope. I am a busy person, and at the moment I'm supposed to be writing for NaNoWriMo. This is really just an idea I needed out of my head. But I will finish it since I started it. Enjoy, read. Yours truly, filimeala.**

**Note: this takes place before the Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit. There really isn't a set timeline. **

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

A loose golden leaf fluttered through the air to land gently in her lap, the edges curled like a delicate flower. Amoniel picked it up, admiring the warm color against her pale skin. The wind picked up and stole the leaf from her fingertips, carrying it through the air and out over the railing of the balcony on which she currently sat overlooking the valley. Amoniel watched it go with a pang in her heart. Like her brother, she would not see the leaf again.

They had buried him, in the early hours of the morning high upon the cliffs, overlooking the valley that he had fought so valiantly to protect. He would always watch over their home, the forever still sentinel, Gondien. Amoniel fought against the tears that clouded her vision, knowing that no amount of tears would bring her brother back to her. But she would not go home yet. Not to a house that was silent and much too large for herself. Empty of what had once been there.

Amoniel let her gaze drift to where his statue would forever stand. She could not join him. No. Not yet. But it didn't make the pain any less. Not being able to see his face, hear his voice would make her days in Arda tedious and grey. World weary. She could not see the wonder that she had once seen as she had when she was an elfling. Amoniel knew that she could sail after her parents, join them in the undying lands, and be healed of her hurt.

But how could she leave Gondien? He was all she had.

* * *

Amoniel was gazing out over the valley, the dress hung over her arms forgotten as she watched the sun sink lower beyond the horizon. The golden color with the blazing red of the trees drawing a sigh from her lips. It was serene, and it filled her with peace.

"Amoniel?" asked a soft voice behind her. She turned, lowering her eyes as her lady stood in the center of the room with a soft hint of worry on her face.

"Forgive me, Lady Celebrian," she murmured. There was a whisper of fabric, and a pale blue skirt entered her line of vision. A cool hand lifted her chin to meet the gaze of Celebrian's bright blue eyes. There was no way that Amoniel could hide the faint sheen of tears in her eyes.

"Amoniel," Celebrian breathed sadly. "Why do you dwell on the past?"

Amoniel looked away from Celebrian's perceptive gaze. "My heart lies in the past, my lady. I cannot find my way."

"Such thoughts are these," she murmured. "Do not let Gondien's death burden you, young one."

"Of course, my lady," Amoniel said, trying to summon the will to smile. She could not. A smile had not graced her face in many long years. Celebrian sighed, pulling her into a warm embrace, reminding Amoniel of when her own mother would embrace her in such a way. She did not see Celebrian's look of worry.

* * *

The feast was to welcome the Lord of Imladris back home. Music filled the air, and laughter along with it. Amoniel watched, but could not bring herself to feel the same cheer as the others could. She did watch them dance, twirling around on the dance floor. Gracefully. Amoniel loved to dance, Gondien had taught her. She loved the movement, the feel. Since his death she had danced so little. She was avoided because of her reserved demeanor. Because she was grieving.

Amoniel watched as Celebrian and her lord, Elrond returned from the dance, seating themselves at the table. Celebrian smiled at her, placing a warm hand over her own and giving it a gentle squeeze. Amoniel was glad to be Celebrian's handmaiden. She only wished she could summon the cheer that she knew would make her lady happy.

"You should dance, Amoniel," she murmured as Elrond kissed her other hand. Celebrian gave him a smile before turning back to Amoniel. "It would do you good."

Amoniel dropped her hands to rest in her lap, keeping her gaze in the table. A barely audible sigh left her. Celebrian always did this whenever there was a feast.

"There are none for me to dance with, my lady," she murmured. It would only be a few more moments before her husband would draw her attention and Amoniel would be left alone. Celebrian gave her a long look, before she turned to Elrond. Amoniel nearly relaxed, until she heard Celebrian speak.

"Elrond, surely there is someone that Amoniel can dance with?"

Lord Elrond looked around his wife at Amoniel. His kind eyes landing on her with an look that left Amoniel wishing she had retired earlier in the night.

"I believe there is," he murmured. He turned to his left and spoke to the ellon sitting beside him. Amoniel looked at her goblet where her wine sat untouched. She twisted her hands in her lap. Extremely uncomfortable that Lord Elrond was most likely asking someone to dance with her.

She knew they wouldn't want to.

Which only made her discomfort even worse. But she heard the scraping of a chair against the stone floor and the soft steps of booted feet before she lifted her eyes and met a pair of intensely dark ones. The ellon before her, stared down at Amoniel for a long moment before he held out his hand.

Stomaching sinking, Amoniel placed her own hand in his firm one. She rose and let him lead her to the floor, feeling her heart pick up as eyes turned to watch the two of them. Placing a hand on her waist he pulled her into the dancing couples, moving elegantly and lithely. A truly graceful dancer. She only wished she was a better partner.

Amoniel glanced up at him, finding that he had just done the same and their eyes met. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest, and she suddenly felt weak kneed. He was beautiful, with is raven black hair and his dark eyes. His robes a midnight blue with silver stars embroidered in them. Amoniel could tell that he was powerful, with the ease and strength he guided her around the floor.

She was only a ladies hand maiden.

As the music drifted off into a vibrating low note they stopped and Amoniel let out a shaky breath.

"Thank you," she murmured.

He drew away from her, dropping his hands from her waist and hand. "It was a pleasure, Lady Amoniel."

She knew she should say something more, but found her words caught in her throat as she realized just who this ellon was. It sent an embarrassed blush up her neck. Made even worse by the fact that he saw it too. As he turned away she reached out, touching his arm. He paused to look at her.

"You are an excellent dancer," she said quietly, "thank you for dancing with me."

An eyebrow rose, and he turned to fully face her. "A lady should always get a dance."

Amoniel nodded. "I greatly enjoyed it." And she meant it. She actually did. It surprised even herself. For the last time she had attempted to dance, it had been a miserable affair. This both his brows rose. Amoniel felt as though she had shared too much, and felt the blush on her neck begin to burn. She gathered her skirts and gave him a curtsey hastily.

"Good night, Lord Erestor."

With those parting words she fled the Fire Hall as quickly as she could.


End file.
